A New Breath Of Air
by RedX101
Summary: first fanfic ever published ANYWHERE!...Serenity has started a new live in scotland don't ask... this songfic chapter explains how she got to where she is now And why


DISCLAIMER: i do not own yu-gi-oh!, it's characters, or anything else related to yu-gi-oh!... ooh, except the cards in my deck that i bought... any forthcoming characters in forthcoming chapters that no one recognises are of my own creation... upon reading this disclaimer, you have agreed, not to try this at home... oh, and don't sue me, you won't get very far

* * *

**A new breath of air**

01. I don't love you

Hi! I'm Serenity Wheeler, the little sister of Joey Wheeler, one of the top ranking duellist's in the world today... I moved from America two weeks ago to Scotland to study Art in College... To be perfectly honest, I could have Studied Art in America, but, well... Let's just say a certain someone played me for a fool... After that, there was nothing left for me... I learned how to duel, a little, from Joey and his friend, the king of games, Yugi, before they went into the Duellist League in Canada with Mai, Tristane went into Motor Cross racing, Tea left to become a model and Duke... Was that certain someone I mentioned earlier.. It happened about six months ago, not long after I turned eighteen...

* * *

"Hey Serenity... Sorry, can't hang around, gotta go see someone about a job, later babe!" And like that, Duke had gone round the corner and out of site... I looked at Tea in disbelief, she looked back at me with that same look, and in that same moment, we followed him to find out he was with another woman... I didn't know, and hadn't seen her around before, but it was enough to know he had no interest in me anymore. That's if he was even interested in me to begin with. 

**Well when you go... Don't ever think, I'll make you try to stay... And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way.**

This was all I needed... On top of divorced parent's who never talk and my brother disappearing from my life again... Then I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me... Thanks duke, you bastard!... Sorry, I never get so emotional I actually swear, but, that's just the way I'm feeling.

**When after all this time that you still owe, you're still the good-for-nothing I don't know... So take your gloves and get out... Better get out... While you can.**

I'd get so upset that the slightest thing would break me down, I'd even lose my temper, though that was infrequent, at anyone, Tea included... And that brat Rebecca too... I never liked her, too much of a brain box for me to get on with... There was one occasion, se actually got me to cry in public, which was embarrassing enough, but what she said wasn't to me... but straight at Duke, who, at the time, I still cared for... A lot... Sad but true.

**When you go, would you even turn to say... I don't love you... Like I did... Yesterday.**

"Who the hell do you think you are Devlin! Coming round here to make Serenity cry some more, is that it!? do you get some sick kind of enjoyment out of it!? I don't know why she still holds out for you, I honestly don't!"

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, So sick and tired of all the needless beating, but babe when they knock you, down and out, it's where you oughta stay.**

Okay, so I didn't like Rebecca and the fact that she, of all people, got involved in the business between me and and... him!... But she did make a point, I didn't know why I was holding out for him either... I went Dad's place that day... He instantly began ranting on about Mom and the fact that I don't go round to him enough, which was a fair point, but I didn't wanna hear it... I was thinking about what Rebecca had said to that evil man.

**And after all the blood that you still owe, another dollar's just another blow... So fix your eyes and get up... Better get up... While you can.**

Why was I still holding on to Duke?... Why was it that I still cared for him?... He cheated on me and, for some inane and inexplicable reason, I still loved him... Or did I?... Was I feeling okay? No, I wasn't... I was lying to myself... I needed to get away form thinking about all of this... From thinking about him... And that's when I started to draw... I would start by drawing duel monsters like Red-eye's Black Dragon and the Dark Magician... I began to see why this was Yugi's favourite card, every fan art I found of him always had a unique and different posture... But all of this was a distraction form Duke... And a pretty weak one at that... I needed to get away.

**When you go, would you even turn to say... I don't love you... Like I did... Yesterday.**

"I want out of here!.." I said to Tea, a week after all this had happened. "I just don't think I can cope staying in the same town as that jerk!" I finally burst out, breaking down into tears... I didn't like crying in front of anyone, even Tea, but my emotions got the better of me here.

"Maybe you should consider moving out of town... My family own a small flat in a fishing town in Scotland... Stay there, enrol into the college there and study art... I won't charge you for staying there, I know what being a college student is like, especially there... you'll make friends there instantly, everyone is pretty friendly."

I considered this for a moment, first and foremost, I trust Tea enough not to tell Duke, and Rebecca for that matter, not to let them know where I was or what I was doing... I was getting away form where I didn't want to be... And to study art would be a dream come true... My mind was made up... I filled out the form online, including rent details, which Tea said not to worry about, which meant more money for study materials, among other things, got my stuff together, and got ready for a one way flight to Scotland, when I heard a very familiar voice.

**When you go, would you have the gut's to say... I don't love you... Like I loved you... Yesterday.**

"Serenity, wait!" It was him, and I wasn't in the mood... I turned to look at him and scowled is face off, thinking he might get the message... Apparently not. "Look, I know I did wrong, and I can't be sorry enough..." How much dumber could that have sounded I thought, still scowling away. "... But I want you to have this ring... Not much point in me holding on to it... I was meant to give it to you on your birthday, but I couldn't find it at the time..." Bullshit! I thought... I should have told him that, but I didn't want to create a scene... He was doing a good enough job of that on his own. "... I hope, in time, you can forgive me and we can be friends, at least?" I couldn't believe I actually listened to that nonsense... I turned around and walked away, throwing the ring in the nearest trashcan.

**I don't love you... Like I loved you... Yesterday.**

I boarded the plane, sat down and ordered a coke, looking away from the airport... A new life was waiting for me in Scotland... One without that jerk waving and smiling at me like nothing ever happened...

**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday.**

The next thing I know, I'm in Scotland, and feeling slightly better already... I went to get my train from where I land in Edinburgh, or however it's pronounced, to get to Arbroath, Tea told me how to pronounce that one, Then get a taxi from there to the Steading's, where the flat was.

* * *

And here I am now... I must admit, I got a bit of a shock when I first walked in the door... Now I know what Tea was talking about when Tea called it a bed-sit, there's no bedroom in here... Ah well, I guess I can't complain now, I have everything I need... The Neighbours here are pretty helpful... One of them held on to the food for me until I got here, and another told me how to get to the college by foot... Talking of College, It's the big day, so, I'd better get off to bed. Thanks for the chat and the painting Sir!

* * *

i chose this song because it seemed to fit the flashback... i don't particularly like it, if i'm honest... but, poor serenity... first ever fanfic, don't flame too much please 


End file.
